


Not that sane (a thomas sanders fanfic) *DISCONTINUED*

by SketchyFace



Series: Discontinued fanfics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark Character, Food Poisoning, Freeform, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Murder-Suicide, Sad Ending, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Suicide, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, manupalation, no happy ending, tw murder, tw poisoning, tw puking, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFace/pseuds/SketchyFace
Summary: Things where not as great like it used to be, they didn't know where it all began. All they know was that 10 years ago, they lost everything they loved...*I’ve discontinued this fic and I won’t be updating it*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my wattpad and now am posting this here

Things where not as great like it used to be, they didn't know where it all began. All they know was that 10 years ago, they lost everything he loved.

10 years ago, Joan, Talyn, Terrence, Valerine, Leo, Camden, Rafaela and Thomas were making a video, 'voices of unreason vol. 5'. It was close to the end of the video when Thomas came in to the frame, doing his ussal end bit but then said:

"also, I will be moving away. So I might not be able to upload for the time being" he then stopped the camera, Joan and Thomas went to editing to get the video out.

Days later, all Thomas belongings were packed away. He had'nt been moving too far away but far enough it would be hard to visit. All his belongings where already at the new house, he said his "see you later"s with his friends before driving away.

Months later Joan had started to worry, surely when Thomas moved in he would make a video, right? On all his social medias he had slowly stopped posting. They had been trying to call him too see if anything was alright and text him, but never got any answer. Maybe they should visit him? Maybe Joan, their friends and Thomas could make a video? They decided to visit alone.

Maybe it was there it all began, they weren't sure anymore. Maybe they where wrong and it started earlier or later, but it didn't matter. All they know is that when it all began, they couldn't go back...


	2. Empty your stomache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan had pulled up to the driveway and after a dubble check confirmed this was Thomas's house. They parked their car and walked up to his house, they knocked on the door and waited for a respond. But there was none. Joan knocked harder.

Joan had pulled up to the driveway and after a dubble check confirmed this was Thomas's house. They parked their car and walked up to his house, they knocked on the door and waited for a respond. But there was none. Joan knocked harder.

"Thomas, can you open? Its me, Joan!" Joan yelled, before he stopped knocking and waited. No respond. They sighed and were about to leave before he heard a klick, and the door opening. Joan turned around to see-

"THOMAS!" Joan explained and gave him a hug, they were feeling happy, angry and exhausted "holy fuck man, we were so worried, I was so worried! Don't pull this stunt again you fucker!" They playfuly punched him.

"Sorry sorry!" Thomas laughed, and gave them a big smile "I was just busy with moving in and stuff". Joan had felt like he was lying, but decided to ignore it.

"Can I come inside?" Joan questioned, and Thomas nodded. Opening the door for them as they walked inside.

Joan and Thomas was sitting in his Livingroom, talking about random stuff and about everything that had happened after Thomas moved. They both were laughing, smiling and having normal fun. Joan felt stupid for being so worried about him.

"Hold on!" Joan interupted Thomas "I need to check what the time is" Joan looked at his phone and was fairly suprised when they relised they had been there for hours.

"I think I gotta go now" Joan excused and got up, but was stopped by Thomas grabbing their wrist.

"You must be hungry, right?" Thomas asked rather pushy "I could make you some soup!" He gave them a smile with rather waiting eyes.

Joan couldn't deny that he was hungry, but everything about this felt wrong. Thomas was never this pushy, sure, he could be pushy sometimes, but this was really out of carachter. Thomas also hated to cook. But Joan reasoned that they haven't seen echother for a while and Thomas just wanted to be kind, but the repetitive thoughts about something being wrong didn't go away.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt" Joan accepted, rather awkwardly. Thomas seemed pleased with what they answered and hopped inte his kitchen, while Joan walked to the dining room and sat down, trying to ease his inner panic and turmoil.

They didn't even notice Thomas comming in before he placed a bowl of soup infront of Joan.

"Here, be my guest!" Thomas exlaimed, before taking a spoon full of soup and drinking it, looking at Joan with expectant eyes.

Joan took themself a spoon of soup and drank it, cringing at the disgusting aftertaste and mumbling some swear words. Other than that, the soup was pretty good. They kept feeding themself spoon fulls while making small talk with Thomas, but after a while he felt a small pain in their stomach. The pain grew stronger and stronger, and Joan felt his breakfast coming up.

Joan quickly stod up and dashed out of the room, luckily running into the bathroom fast. He threw himself over the toilet bowl before emptying his stomach, their stomach protesting.

Joan took a breather, their eyes blurred and their stomache in pain, it was like a living nightmare. He felt a hand on his shoulder, that belongs to Thomas Sanders.

"You okay there?" He questioned, sympathetic, while he was crotching next to Joan, worried eyes burning threw them.

"F-fu-I-I feel like death" Joan stuttered, everything feeling like he was on a sickenin rolercoaster that just kept on spinning and spinning. The pain in his stomache felt like he had swallowed glass and had puked out his blood.

"Joan, I can't send you home like this" he said, stern like a parent. Joan didn't really care, the sickened feeling of the world spinning and the stomache pain that felt like knives stabbing him drowned him, and they didn't even protest when Thomas picked them up and but them on his coach.

"I won't let you leave till you're better!" Thomas explained, in a sickenly sweet tone, as he put a blanket over Joan "so you're staying right here for now"

Joan didn't care, as their tired eyes were giving up on them. They feel victim to sleep and rest, trying to ignore the nightmare that avaited them when they wake up. But Joan had made the right decision to stay with Thomas...

...right?


End file.
